I think you're destined forever
by Yuka
Summary: It is about Dai thoughts about his friends. Slightly Takari.I rewrite it because the first one seems rather bad.


**Disclaimer**: You know I don't own Digimon or Season 2 would not have ended so murderously disappointing.

**Author's Notes**: I read the original story again and figured out that my grammar was really bad not too say the story was a bit… well, sort of dull and lame. So, I decided to improve it or at least I _hope _I do. It is sort of a Takari story, but mostly it is about Daisuke thoughts on the people around him. Well, on with it. 

Title: **"I think you're destined forever"**

**Updated**

Author: **Yuka**

Date: **November 20th, 2002**

            Motomiya Daisuke admired his elder sister Jun. She could flirt with Ishida Yamato, a member of their infamous neighbourhood band 'Wolves' whom Daisuke admitted – rather grudgingly, a very good looking guy, and an elder digi-destinies too – shamelessly even though Yamato made a _very _huge effort to show that he isn't interest in Jun. The point is how did she do it?

            Daisuke had a crush on a girl namely Yagami Hikari – a fellow digi-destinies, the younger sister of the – former – leader of the digi-destinies Taichi. The problem was the only thing Hikari could seems to think of him was that he is a very good friend, not less, not more, and he had always been grateful for it in the hope that some days in the future Hikari will see him as someone more important, but ever seems Yamato younger brother Takaishi Takeru – their parent has divorced – moved into the neighbourhood, and turned out to be an old friend of Hikari – her best friend as a matter of fact – all his hopes crushed. 

Takeru was a very good looking guy – cute, if that suits you, cool – maybe it runs in the blood, nice – and it seems to be natural too, polite – Daisuke can be rather rude, somewhat gentle – he looks very peaceful and calm about everything, a straight A student, a shoulder to cry on type, a loyal friend not to say he was one of the original digi-destinies along with Hikari, and was the bearer of Hope which happened to be destined with the bearer of Light – that's Hikari – and blast that guy! He is everything that a girl could ever want in a guy and he would have to say that he really admired that guy – with vengeance.

The only thing that Daisuke could proudly admitted about him himself was the fact that Taichi had gave his – beloved – goggle to Daisuke and he was the new leader of the digi-destinies because he owned the armor of Courage – and Friendship, and naturally he was chosen as a leader. 

He must admitted that he did tried to flirt with Hikari for a countless time, but she never seems to notice or maybe she did noticed but ignores them which is far more worse. Daisuke sighed heavily. Maybe he should asked his sister for advices on flirting not that Yamato liked his sister, but at least he notices her – in an annoyed way. But, nah… she'd only make fun of him. He wished he had an older brother. Someone like Taichi or Yamato – he groaned, there he go admiring Takeru again. 

"Hey, Dai!"

Daisuke looked at his sister who was posing in front of the mirror, "Yeah?"

"How are you and Hikari getting on?" Jun asked. "You've been flirting with her for quite sometime, have you succeed?"

Blinked. Is there such thing as mind reading? "Why do you ask?"

"I could use some advices on Yamato," she said turning to Daisuke. "I think he really likes Sora."

Well, I have heard that siblings' minds sometimes work the same way, but… "Taichi likes Sora," Daisuke said in a matter of fact way.

"Well, they said that too. I guess I will just have to make the best of it," Jun said turning back to the mirror.

"Good luck then," said Daisuke looking at his sister enquiringly. Even if the idea of Jun and Yamato made him wanting to gag, but he could use Jun's spirit. Never give up – even though he did not think Yamato would like his sister anyway.

"Well hey, bye, dude!" one of his friend, Akira waved.

Daisuke waved. " See ya!"

"Good day, Dai! Ken!" another shouted.

"You too!"

"That was a good game," Ichijozi Ken remarked walking besides Daisuke.

They have just finished one of their daily soccer practices. Ken used to be in another school, but ever since they defeated BeliaMyotismon he decided that he wanted to be closer with the other digi-destinies or so he said. But, all the same Daisuke expected that the real reason was he wanted to be yeah… closer to the other digi-destinies _in particular_ Inoue Miyako – who owned the armor of Love and Sincerity, and was a year senior than both Ken and Daisuke. 

"Yeah, you're going straight home?" Daisuke asked. Daisuke had been the first to befriend with Ken and later it was discovered that their Digimons were hybrid digi-volving partners, but Takeru who usually accept peoples readily and was very forgiving had refused to like Ken in the first place entirely. This was the one thing about Takeru that has confused Daisuke and he tried to see whether this made Hikari liked Takeru less, but odd enough she seem to understood and still liked Takeru a lot. Odder enough when even Ken seem to understood Takeru's unwillingness to accept him. 

"Yes," Ken replied. "There're going to be guests tonight. My mum told me to went home quickly so I could get ready."

Daisuke nodded understandingly. " Well, bye then! And give your parent my regard."

Ken smiled. "Sure." 

Ken was the bearer of Kindness and you could say that he was one of the original digi-destinies, but they had never figured this out until later because Ken also happened to be – used to be – the Digimon Caesar. Ken and the digi-destinies was enemy until they discovered later that the guy was actually a digi-destined. After that, they have been fighting the bad Digimon and the remaining of Ken's – err… the Digimon Caesar's – dark spores together. Ken proved to be a good digi-destined, a good friend too, not to say he was a genius and was worth his crest/armor. Miyako had – even before they knew anything about Ken – fell for the guy, she had entirely refused to believed it when they discovered that Ken was the Caesar, although she did helped to fight him and when Ken had became good, she was nothing but in Cloud Nine. Ken it seems to like Miyako as much. 

Daisuke had wanted to demand for the reason of this unwillingness, but Takeru had somehow looked extremely fierce and forbidding at that time that Daisuke had decided to keep the question bottled up. 

This was another thing about Takeru that has made Daisuke wondering how much do he really know about this particular friend of his. He simply could not understand, how someone can look so gentle at one moment and so very fierce at another? 

He had later asked Taichi about this because Taichi had after all been the leader of the original digi-destinies – known also as the Chosen Children, which included Takeru. Taichi had explained it to him that this was caused by something that happened when they defeated their first enemy – a digimon who was called Devimon…

"Or rather, Takeru did," Taichi had said. "Along with Angemon, of course."

It had something to do with Patamon – Angemon, rather – being killed and took quite a long time to be reborn not to say that it was the first time they ever know that a digimon can be reborn.

"Takeru has been rather shaken; he was after all just eight years old," Taichi had explained to him.

"Wasn't you guys were all just kids at that time? I mean, Hikari said you were all younger than we are at that time," Daisuke had protested, not liking the idea that Takeru was some sort of a knight in a shining armor at such a small age.

Taichi had shrugged. "Not quite that young. Jyou was twelve. Me, Sora and Matt were eleven. Mimi and Koushirou were ten. Not that small," here Taichi looked quizzically at Daisuke. "TK and Kari were of course just eight, but at that time we hadn't know that Kari was a digi-destined. So, TK was quite by himself. Of course, there's Matt, but they didn't get along very well at those times."

Taichi continued telling him about Takeru at those times. It was like hearing someone's nightmare not to say Taichi was shuddering slightly all the time and Daisuke knew that Taichi don't get scared easily.

Daisuke in the end had decided that Takeru even though was only eight – even younger than Iori, and a crybaby too had been very brave, wise beyond his age and was forced to agree with Taichi that if Takeru – and Hikari – had not been there they would not have manage to save the Digital World. He figured that Takeru was somewhat soft and gentle and would forever be that. He had since then looked at Takeru with new respect – of course, he would never admit to it for anything. 

Takeru had later accepted Ken as a fellow digi-destined and became one of Ken's best friends, but Daisuke found that he did not dare to ask this question for fear it might make a long-forgotten bad memories to resurface.

Daisuke stood for a while watching Ken diminishing wondering whether there's a chance for him to ask Ken for the reason of Takeru's unwillingness to befriend with him. But, the idea seems outrageous. Ken might feel hurt and he knew perfectly well that the guy wanted to forget about anything that remind him of his time as the Digimon Caesar. He sighed heavily. He would have to keep it to himself for now.

He walked along the way to his house, it was not so far away anyway and walking was pretty good for his body. He stopped at the bridge crossing the Odaiba River (is there any?) looking into the setting sun. 

Laughing voices. Daisuke turned to look at somewhere below the bridge. 

A blond boy with sky blue eyes was pointing at a flock of seagulls soaring not far away from there apparently making a joke about those flying creatures because he could clearly see his partner, a girl with light brown hair and eyes the colour of Autumn leaves squinting, laughing at whatever the boy was saying. A couple in love likely, Daisuke remarked to himself and started to walk again. They looked so cute together just like… 

Wait a minute!

Daisuke turned to the two laughing figures again slightly gaping. Aren't that Takeru and Hikari? But, they looked so in loved with each other and neither Takeru nor Hikari would admit that they were, even though Miyako keep telling them they are and even though both their brothers keep teasing them about it.

He continued to look at the two and slowly it began to dawn on him. Of course, Miyako was right about saying that the two of them were in love, of course their brothers were right when they teased their two kid siblings, of course he kept failing to made Hikari noticed him, of course Takeru and Hikari were right to deny that they love each other… 

They still had not realised it. 

For a moment, Daisuke felt the sickening of heart breaking staring at the two, but slowly he began to smile. Hey, hey, there are other girls outside there. His smile broke into a grin when he suddenly understood Miyako's need to make the two understand the word love, his grin widen when he suddenly understood the unstoppable need to tease the two into understanding that the relationship between them were not just a simple friendship anymore, he began to walked toward the two when he began to understood that Hikari never notice his flirting because she never thought of it for something than mere boyish attentions, he broke into a run when he suddenly understood the reason he never stop flirting with Hikari was because he wanted to made the two understand the differences between friendship and love, he stopped, panting slightly… I would tell Jun later why Yamato would never accept her as someone more than friends.

"Oh hey, Dai!" Hikari said smiling brightly at Daisuke. 

Takeru turned to Daisuke patting the back of his friend slightly, "Jeez… what have you been doing that make you this out of breathe?" he asked.

Daisuke looked up to his friend grinning all over. " Hey Kari! Hey TK!"

Takeru and Hikari looked at each other quizzically.

"Err… you got my name right for a wonder," Takeru muttered.

"Yeah… What's up, Dai?"

Daisuke smirked. "Guys, I want to tell you something."

"Okay," Hikari exchanged look with Takeru again who in reply shrugged.

"Sure."

Daisuke smiled triumphantly. "I think you two are destined to be together forever."

"Huh?"

**Author's Notes**: Well, how was it? Mind reviewing? Of course you don't. But, if you mind you can just e-mail me at digi_yuka@yahoo.com, right?


End file.
